Forum:Muster PC
pc players start here: enter game spy id and a brief message to meet other players. 23:54, March 6, 2010 (UTC) - . ---- my game spy ID is wheeldogz, I am not a terribly computer savvy player but I do have a level 52 Roland with some pretty good weapons. Wheeldogz is also my steam ID ---- 'Ello there everybody. Names Gori, gamespy ID is GoriK. I'm a late night Borderlands players, usually from 11pm to 5am PST (I believe that's GMT -8 hours). I don't mod (besides making a bank character with extra slots) nor do I dupe items. I'm up for pretty much anything, whether it be starting a new character to help someone learn the ropes, doing divide and conquers to finish up side quests (bit of a perfectionist, love having that 100% completed), high level runs of anything, or whatever else you want to do. I have a level 61 Soldier I normally play, and am wherking getting my other three characters up to 61, have one of each class. And, if anyone can help me figure out how to get my stupid freaking mic to wherk, I'll kick down some weapons from my bank toon. See you online! GoriK 12:39, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- I'm usually around from about 7pm to 10pm GMT. Have been offline levelling up my Hunter (L39: Gunslinger & Rogue although he does have a lovely Steel Thunder). I'll try and speed through PT2 with him although do have a level 57 Berserker (mostly a Tank build). Have a mic but not convinced I've had it working yet. My usual BL mate is off playing Battlefield Bulgarian Clusterf*** 2. The big girl's blouse. My gsID is iMonkoii. IMonkoii 08:38, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :I've added people and confirmed requests from others and the bloody list isn't updating. fucking gamespy. IMonkoii 07:54, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ---- Lv61 Siren, Craw farmer, heavy support and not much else. Evenings or some nights @ GMT+8. 08:55, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ---- ID is pdboddy, I play Mordecai and currently I'm at level 55. Farming the Armory. Pdboddy 13:50, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- Hello to all, great thread idea! My gamespy ID is Iceman2020 and I have a Level 61 Soldier and a Level 61 Hunter (working on getting my Siren to 61). I am usually on every night from 10:00 - Midnight CST. If you don't have Skype, get it! It's a free voice chat program that works great http://www.skype.com/. My Skype ID is Mike.Nuccio. Lucent2020 15:23, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- Wazzup my gamespy is demon4195 i have a lvl 61 soldier and figure to work on my siren i can help anyone that needs help or just wants to play some BL add me. Hey, I play anywhere from 12:00pm to 4:00am UTC -4 ---- Twoiko@gmail.com or Twoiko or 2iko should work. Twoiko 06:53, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ---- GSID: loony24680, alt GSID: loony204182, on any reasonable GMT time, sometimes. Don't mind modded guns, use them myself, but only on my own or friend's servers, or powerlevel servers. Can mod stuff for people, looking for help farming the craw; will supply awesome weapon for speeding up the process (modded Bessie, 2 people can tale him down in a matter of seconds). Also, LOOKING FOR GSID: JunktheMonk, anyone know if he's still around? ---- GameSpy ID: Jack_Rackem LvL 61 Soldier A.K.A. "The Regenerator" Got a good +20 to team ammo regen/+35% team Mag Size COMM (When you have ammo regen, some of Rolands skills like Stockpile and similar are quite useless. Need to put points into Defense and Quick Charge sometime.) Currently in the process of upgrading my weapons. LoL...When soloing, I don't get knocked down very often, but when I hit multiplayer, it happens quite alot. Man...I need muiltiplayer gear. Looking for people to do the Circle of Duty missions. With 4 people in the group, the place gets insane with all the carnage. Sometimes you don't even see the enemy you're hitting, just his health and shield tag because of all the elemental damage interfering with your view. ---- GameSpy ID: Nudadntx Lvl 30 Hunter Just got internet back and would love to game online with Borderlands. Nudadntx 12:49, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- Gamespy ID: AdeptMaggot6sic6 Coming over from the PS3 Version so i'm not a noob, just lookin for some folks to play with or power level me, have all 3 dlc, Not really into modding, but don't care if you have modded guns, if they even still work on PC i know they do on PS3, hit me up add me as a friend hope we can play sometime. AdeptMaggot6sic6 22:53, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ---- Lvl 61 Hunter/ Lvl 34 Siren (currently being played through) Also 100% legit. 23:40, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ---- *Lvl 61 Siren *Lvl 58 Berserker (finishing Knoxx 2nd PT) *Lvl 20 Hunter (recently started, and being played through) Almost every day @ GMT+2 10:47, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ---- Lvl 61 Soldier, Siren, Hunter, and Beserker as well as dozens of others at various levels. I play incognito so I'll be looking for you. ;) -- MeMadeIt 20:09, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- Lv. 61 Soldier (main), Lv. 61 Huner, Lv. 61 Beserker, Lv. 61 Siren, Legit player Kuzco The General 16:46, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ---- ---- Lv. 61 Siren, Legit player and 3rd party DLC. user bl4ckm1nd 11:08, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- I'm usually on around 9pm Eastern up to about midnight smacking Crawmerax around with a friend from work. On occasion I have to go AFK since I have a small child with dodgy sleep patterns but my main is level 61 Hunter spec'ed for Gunslinger. I have a Siren at level 19 as well but rarely play her. No hacked weapons in my packs. My game is strictly by the book with all 3 DLC's. I'm always up for grouping with those who know their class and know who gets first pick of what gear instead of being a loot whore. Spread the wealth, spread the death! >:) ---- - ---- LVL 61 soldier (mostly gunner) from the GMT+1 zone. Playing legit and would like to play team in the near future (craw must die!). Decent and mature player with a lot of expertise playing in team with other games (l4d, wow, q3, cs etc). Blasfemon 07:45, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ---- I'm a realative Borderlands newb, having just picked the game and all 3 DLC's up on Steam, about 3 weeks ago. I've currently got a LVL 46 Siren (Mercenary mod w/ SMG ammo regen) working through playthrough 2, along with a 28 Roland (Support gunner with 10+ team ammo regen, but also have a nice Leader class mod as well) and 26 Mordecai (Gunslinger, but have decent Hunter mod as well) on playthrough 1's. Haven't got a Brick running. I work nights, so I typically play in the early-mid afternoons CST(GMT-6), with the occasional Monday evening thrown in. I don't have a functioning headset for voice chat, but plan on rectifying that soon. ---- I have many names, and many faces. I have many chars and many guns. I mod, and i dont. I live in Russia, thou not in the Russia you know. Right now - im on Pandora. Call me by one of my names and i may consider to enter your game. And unleash a wind of lead upon your enemies. ---- I think my username for Gamespy should be Zeph_Ng Usually up and about midnight my time GMT +8). Up for questing, power level assisting and Farmeraxing. ---- hey,guys!my username is Razorsbmw,i'm a Taiwanese player.I have lv61 roland(main),lv61 mordecai,lv61 brick,and lv42 lilith,always welcome! ---- Hi everyone. Been playing this game for close to a year now and I feel I have a pretty good handle for things (except craw yet lol) Feel free to add me or join in my games anytime. I have all the DLCs as well. ---- Hi. I have Roland (actually at lv18). ---- *lvl 61 Soldier *lvl 61 Siren *lvl 40 and counting Hunter Been playing since the game came out, can farm Craw, have all DLCs. CST Timezone. Normally on early afternoon or late night. ---- Level 69. Usually a support player. GrandShot 22:31, December 6, 2010 (UTC) ---- Hey guys, I'm always looking for more people to play with, so add me on either steam, xfire or gamespy if you'd like. I have a level 69 Soldier, level 30 Berserker, and a level 15 Hunter. 15:12, January 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hullo! What's Borderlands without some CO-OP? Add me on steam or gamespy! Check out my Inventory too by clicking on my username! --Riceygringo 15:55, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Just got into co-op a little, but have been playing for a while. Running a Lvl 54 Hunter, will eventually get some other characters going (accidentally deleted my 50+ Soldier a while back and haven't had the motivation). Looking for players who can help. ---- Hi. I am Moeez Ahmad. I need some friends, (most probably from Pakistan) Liono2010 02:04, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lvl. 69 Hunter. Co-Op anyone? I play legit only... don't try to fool me! I know so much about the weapon mechs. it'll make your head spin! No worry's though I'm always in for a good fight and a laugh and of course all loot is shared. Yadayadayada... Wattchu Waitn' For? Also I play in the 3PDLC, and have contributed towards it in My own way and such. Feel free to ask me about the gear and how to acquire. I... I am the King! 16:10, June 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- lvl 69 siren, 64 hunter, 61 soldier, 61 berserker. I use modded weps to kill craw. ONLY CRAW. Other people or bosses, i just use good rare ones from craw XD. :15:27, 8 December 2011 Videogamegirl1211 ---- Hey everyone, I'm looking for people to play BL2 with, so hit me up on Steam if you want :) Drinfernoo (talk) 17:12, November 10, 2012 (UTC)